Electronic device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. In the manufacture of electronic devices containing a power module, such as a power semiconductor chip, one area that significantly contributes to cost is packaging of the power module. The performance of an electronic power device is dependent on the heat dissipation capability provided by the package. Packaging methods providing high thermal dissipation and high mechanical robustness at low expenses are desirable in many areas of application.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for improvement.